


Just a Dream

by starsinger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: In one of my old switcheroos, I’m doing a one-shot Star Trek/Harry Potterverse present day crossover. Jim is a Doctor/Healer at a No-Maj hospital. Bones is an Auror who’s come in with a strange infliction, and couldn’t find Wizarding Hospital near enough to treat him. He walks in the door, and hopes for the best. Don’t own them.





	Just a Dream

“Damn it!” Leonard swore. What was that thing anyway? It kinda, sorta looked like a cross between a fire crab and a manticore. It behaved like one anyway. He had burns halfway up his right arm and thought it had stung him somewhere in between. And this while pursuing a former Death Eater who had reputedly escaped to the good ol’ USofA.

Leonard looked around. One of his fellow Aurors had sworn this hospital had a healer, one that knew his business and was cute too. Leonard shook his head, he hoped that she was at least competent. He walked into the Emergency Room and looked around the room. He’d never been in a No-Maj hospital before so he didn’t know what to expect. A woman at a desk waved him over. “Name and why you’re here?” she asked in a slightly nasal tone.

“Leonard McCoy, I’ve received,” he looked at his arm and shook his head. “I was told to ask for Dr. Kirk?” he said desperately.

The receptionist looked at him and her mouth formed an “o” as she nodded her head. She picked up the phone, “Hey, Chris, could you come down here? I’ve got another one for Jim.”

“Jim? Who would name a girl Jim?” Leonard blurted out.

The receptionist shook her head as a tall, lovely blonde stepped into the lobby. “He’s for you,” the receptionist told her. “He got the impression Jim’s a girl.”

Chris shook her head, “David drop you off here?” Leonard could only nod his head as he was lead into a lab. She stuck him on a bed and propped his arm up on a table covered with a white substance. He expected it to hurt but instead, the substance soothed the burn. “What happened?” Chris asked. Leonard described what had occurred as a tall, devilishly handsome man entered. He held a wand in his right hand as he listened to Leonard’s story.

“Chris, get the tray read for manticore pus, and another one for fire crab spray,” he said professionally as he inspected Leonard’s arm. “You’re going to be here for a few days,” Leonard was told.

“What? A few days? Won’t the doctors ask questions?” Leonard asked. He was startled out of contemplating the Doctor’s dreamy blue eyes with his words.

Jim chuckled, “Don’t worry. We have a special ward for magical cases.” He waved his wand and bandages appeared from nowhere. They dipped themselves into the white goo and wrapped themselves around Leonard’s arm. “What you ran into was called a Blast-Ended Skrewt. They were bred for fun by someone named Rubeus Hagrid. They’re good for guarding, but a little unpredictable.” Jim’s voice soothed Leonard’s frazzled nerves. “Where are you stationed? Washington?” he asked.

“Uh, yeah, for now,” Leonard said. “Dittany?” he asked finally.

“What else?” Jim said as he walked Leonard through another set of curtains into a different world. Here, Healers and Healer’s Assistants busied themselves with the various injuries one could expect from the Wizarding World. Jim walked with him up to a desk. “Jenny, we need Leonard here escorted up to the burn and poison unit. Tell them it’s another of those damned creatures brought over from the Isles.”

Leonard watched in a daze as Jim turned and started to leave. “Hey, will I…see you again?” he asked.

“Well, since I’m your Healer, yes you will. Don’t worry, I’ll get word to your friends,” Jim turned and left again. Leonard found himself being led away to a ward, wondering if the man with the incredible blue eyes had just been a dream.


End file.
